Lubbock's Diary - Final Entries
by Fenrirwulf
Summary: After making her nightly rounds in the new Night Raid hideout, Najenda comes across her most trusted comrade's Journal. Being curious about what secrets he holds dear, Najenda decides to take a peek into the life of Lubbock while he is away with Tatsumi in the Capital.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone , this is my very first fanfiction, I do plan on doing more but I just wanted to get this one done.I'm gonna keep the tradition and put the word "Kill" in front of each new chapter.** ** **I hope you enjoy!. BTW This is based off the manga (Its so much better) don'tcha think !  
****

 **Setting: Night Raid 2nd Hideout**

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru! belongs to Takahiro & Tetsuya Tashiro

* * *

Kill The Journal

( _ **thoughts**_ )  
"(speech)

Late at night, Najenda was making her regular nightly rounds, around the new Night Raid hideout. She always made sure to check the perimeter and traps that were set and active to respond to any trespassers in the vicinity. As she was doing this, she would also check on the remaining members rooms.

Going to the other side of the hideout, where her comrade's quarters were she decided to look into Akame's room first which not to her own surprise was empty. ( **I guess Akame felt like spending the night in Leone's room again**.) She thought to herself.

When she went to Leone's room not to her surprise she could see both Leone and Akame sleeping together cuddling each other sisterly. Seeing two of her most powerful female duo in that position put a small smile on her face.

Once she was done checking up on Akame and Leone, she caught a glimpse of a petite pink-haired girl in Tatsumi's quarters. Slowly opening the door, Mine turned to the newcomer in the room. Najenda noticed that Mine's face looked as if she was lost in her thoughts and her eyes looked worried, ready to cry her eyes out. But before she asked Mine answered first.

"Hey Boss, doing your night checks already?" with a sad tone in her voice. "Yes I am, but I'm almost done, but what are you doing in Tatsumi's room instead of your own Mine and why so late?" She asked. Mine began to turn beet-red by the quick question.

"W-w-w-w-ell you s-s-see boss since he left I been sort of worried about the country bumpkin." Mine stuttered. Najenda could notice the red painted on Mine's cheeks with a sly grin "Hmm…. worried you say or do you miss your beloved that much and wish the mission was over already."

Mine's face burst into an even brighter shade of red to the remark and just turning fiercely away and looked out the window.

"Hey boss, do you think that Tatsumi is alright." She said softly so only Najenda could hear. Najenda walked up to the window and stared up to the full moon that was shining brightly.

With a confident smile she looked down to Mine and answered, "Of course, he's part of Night Raid and he has shown great progress with his short time with us." Najenda continued

"Bulat once told me that Tatsumi has a lot of potential despite his age and very soon he would become stronger than himself someday. I almost see a lot of Bulat in Tatsumi already due to his dedication to Night Raid. He has overcome so much in a short period of time to become the man he is today. It's a pity that Bulat passed away before he got to see how right he was about Tatsumi's growth. He would be so proud of the things Tatsumi has accomplished in these past months."

Mine looked to Najenda as she described their fallen comrade and comparing him to Tatsumi. "I believe Tatsumi wanted to live up to Bulat's expectations putting his life on line and showing he's not that naïve young man that we met not too long ago that killing is a sin."

"Mine I want you to know that he will be fine you have to have faith in your lover, right?" Najenda looked to Mine with a grin.

Mine was flustered she had forgotten that earlier she and Tatsumi had become a couple and have been together for only a few months. Blushing madly, Mine answered."Well I do believe in him boss it's just I don't want to lose him like we did the others whenever we had missions to go into the Capital." Reminding herself of her best friend and teammate, Sheele who died in the Capital saving her life.

Earning an earnest look from Najenda "Mine…." "But I'm sure your right, Boss I just have to have faith and your right I do love that idiot for some reason, I just hope this mission ends soon." Smiling down at Mine, Najenda commented "Don't forget Mine it's not just Tatsumi but Lubbo too in the Capital."

Shocked, Mine forgot that Lubbock was on an Intel mission as well in the Capital. "Hehe your right once again boss, with those two, I'm sure that this mission should be a walk in the park even if they are idiots." Earning a laugh from Najenda, "I always have high hopes for my comrades even if their stubbornness gets the best of them, but I believe they will be home safely with good results."

Mine looked up to Najenda with a smile, "Thank you boss, I really do appreciate your time to chat with me. With a genuine smile Najenda answered, "Anytime Mine," hugging her like a sister, after they part "I believe Tatsumi wouldn't like seeing you like this when he returns. So please for his sake try to get some sleep Mine."

With a smile, Mine looked toward the moon again, "Okay Boss but, could I just spend just a few more minutes then I'll go I promise."Najenda sighed "Alright then, make sure to lock up though please," heading towards the door taking out one of her cigarettes and lighting it. "Goodnight Mine." "Night Boss" Mine answered as Najenda closed the door behind her.

As Najenda left Mine to her thoughts, she noticed that Lubbock's door was slightly ajar. Curious, Najenda approached her childhood friend and most trusted soldier's quarters. As she was turning the doorknob, she quickly opened the door and immediately scanned the room being prepared for an assault from any direction.

As she was doing so she noticed that the window was open which was sending in a small cold draft into the room. Taking a hit from here cigarette and puffing out a dark fog of smoke, she walked casually to the window to close she was closing in on the window a small glare came from Lubbock's desk.

In a gold trimmed picture frame was a picture from when Lubbock and herself were part of the Imperial Army. Najenda picked up the old photograph with care smiling at the old memory, the picture showed Najenda when she was in her early teens when she used to have a ponytail that reached down to her waist and had her arms across her chest with Lubbock standing next to her with one arm slung around her neck and the other having a peace sign gesture.

Both were smiling proudly after a ferocious but victorious battle in the west. Najenda remembered that mission as if it was yesterday, that battle is what helped her achieve the rank of general and Lubbock to the rank of lieutenant general.

"Hn I'm amazed he's kept this picture after all of these years, it sure brings back some good memories…" then putting one hand over her metal arm then to her eye patch, "…..but also brings some hurtful ones as well."

Placing the picture back to where she found it, something else that caught her eye. A small green journal with gold and red trimming along the sides, on the front read *"If found please return to Shirogane Lubbock Watanabe III"*

* * *

 ***Please leave a hooooooowlin' review (please be kind) and if you have some suggestions or questions I will take those as well.*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to PeguinsHockey14, Najenda and WritingAmateur0604 for being my very first reviewers, I really appreciate it!**

Sorry about the wait computer has been acting funny lately XD!

 **So continuing on where we left off here's Chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru! belongs to Takahiro & Tetsuya Tashiro

* * *

Kill The Messenger

( _thoughts_ )  
("speech")

From where we last left off...

* _Placing the picture back to where she found it, something else that caught her eye. A small green journal with gold and red trimming along the sides, on the front read "If found please return to Shirogane Lubbock Watanabe III_ "*

"Hmm what's this about Lubbo?" she questioned herself studying the small journal. Deciding to take a break from her nightly rounds. Najenda sat down at a desk in the far corner of the room, near a window with the light of the moon shining through.

With the private journal in her hands, Najenda was contemplating on if she should return it to its rightful place or just for fun have a nice reading session to past the time. With no thought she opened the journal and began to indulge in Lubbock's journal.

Usually Najenda wasn't into anyone's privacy but it wouldn't hurt to take a sneak peek into the life of her first friend and comrade. With the moon as her light to read, she looked through the contents of the journal, and noticed it was neatly configured in chronological order.

" _Hmph, still the same neat freak like the good old days aren't you Lubbo_ ", she thought to herself as she looked through more contents of the journal. The contents of in the journals included more pictures of Lubbock, his family, important dates, times, mission achievements, small passages,and even birthdays. All contents were neatly written in Lubbock's handwriting with a green pencil.

While reading Najenda found passages dated about certain Night Raid's achievements, ( **A/a N: Before Tatsumi joined of course** ) and contained missions reports from when they were part of the Imperial Army. While looking through, one date in particular caught her eye; July 4, XXXX. _Mission: Should I Become A Revolutionary?_

 _"Lubbock..."_ She thought as she read the report. Lubbock: "Well, today turned rather crazy not like the usual, things I have to deal with but I feel as if General Najenda has finally lost her mind when she informed us all, her most trusted troops that she is leaving the Imperial Army?!"

"I really had to sit her down and ask again if this is true and of course with that triumph smile and roughneck attitude she wasn't lying. Of course I'm going to follow her what choice do I have. I know she's strong willed and always cared for her comrades more than about her self. Guess that's the type of woman I have fallen in love with ever since we met..."

Slamming the journal shut and standing up suddenly from her place so quick that the chair fell to the floor. Najenda's face was as red a tomato, blushing furiously. In her mind she was trying it's best to find out the meaning of the last sentence she had just read but nothing was summing up for the Night Raid Chief. " _Did he say fa-a-a-allen in lo-o-o-ove?!."_ Najenda stuttered in her mind.

 _"What the hell is Lubbo thinking, yes we've been through a lot together, and he is my most trusted comrade right?"_ Najenda mind was going ballistic with the new information she had just found out. " _Okay, lets take a deep breath here_ _and think about this logically,"_ Najenda thought as she took a deep breath to better clear her mind. *exhales* "Much better" she said aloud.

She picked the chair back up then, headed towards the door to make sure everyone was still asleep. Of course with the shock of the new information she had just learned about her close friend. The noise from the chair would easily stirred up trouble for her if Leone found her here. She wouldn't hear the end of it by the end of this war, just imaging the sly grin on Leone's face made her shudder with fear.

Taking a quick peek outside the door, she noticed that halls were still pitch black with no hint of light. As Najenda closed the door to Lubbock's room, to make appear no one else could disturb her. She decided to take out one of her cigarettes and open to the window to let in some fresh air, which she needed desperately.

Each inhale and exhale of the black stick in her fingers, brought balanced to her mind, yet she was still trying to figure out what was going on in Lubbock's mind to make him fall for her after all these years. As she continued smoking with the wind outside blowing with her she closed her eye and thought about everything she knew about Lubbock.

" _Okay, let's think about this logically this time_ ," she thought to herself. " _Where to begin...we have known each other for a long time, we joined the Imperial Army together though I started a few months earlier. When I achieved the rank General and came straight from the bottom to become a Lieutenant General.  
_

 _"He has always been there for me through the thick and thin, even when that saber-rattling bitch Esdeath took my eye and arm. He even risked his own life with the fact that all the other troops were being slaughtered by Esdeath's men to save my life and go into hiding and nurse me back to health."_

Opening her eye, Najenda realized the only way she was going to learn more about this new status was to continue reading, ashing out her cigarette on the window sill. Najenda returned to the desk and continued reading more about her oldest friend's feelings toward her.

Story after story, Lubbock described how he felt being under her leadership from the times in the Imperial Army to the Revolutionary Army then to finally Night Raid he has always been by her side following her. One such story described how much Najenda had affected him when his family was murdered by a drug raged pickpocket looking for a quick buck.

Though he didn't really care for his parents he did care very much for his siblings who practically raised him and showed him how to do many things with his talents and showed him though they were rich it didn't mean anything. After he heard the news about them he wouldn't eat or sleep he would go into battle blindly and still end up victorious on his own accord.

" _If I remember correctly his nickname before going by his middle name his name was "Nakata" (1), when I talked to other commanders about him all they could say was they saw a flash of green swaying through enemy defenses and slaughtering them where they stood."_ Najenda thought to herself. "But, o _nce I realized it was Lubbo they were talking about was when he was transferred to my squadron. I had an urge to change that attitude of his back to the kind young man who was once my next door neighbor."_

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Shirogane, what have I told you about staying in formation, we could have easily won that battle with less bloodshed." a young General Najenda said to her new Lieutenant General. "So what we won what does it matter anyway."

Lubbock eyed his new commanding officer, he recently was transferred to her squadron after his new rank was given, "Beside no one on our side died so no big whoop they deserved it anyway, bunch of cannibalistic idiots less of them the better!"

"Still we had to condemn them for what they did they were to go to trial and -" Najenda interjected, "Whatever I gave them something they were going to receive anyway the death penalty." Lubbock cursed. "What the hell happened to you?!"Najenda yelled,

"What?" Lubbock responded. "I said what the hell happened to you after all the years I've known you, you have never acted this way before. I can understand with you losing your family suddenly bu-" Najenda said but Lubbock interrupted her "What the hell do you know about my family you know nothing sure they caught the bastard but as soon as they learn he's a lawyer's son he gets to go free what the hell is up with that!" *Whack* Lubbock flew across the room crashing into some tables and chairs.

When Lubbock came to he was still dazed to what hit him, but all the anger went away after seeing Najenda's face after she just gave him a right hook across the jaw, she had tears in her eyes. " _Why is she crying for?"_ He thought as he rubbed his sore jaw. With quickness Lubbock found himself face to face with Najenda tears still in her eyes as she hung him up from his uniform. "What the! -" Lubbock shouted.

"Shut the hell up you are the only one suffering rich boy well your not plenty of men and women in this army have lost love ones to corruption and you know how the deal." Lubbock shook his head no still in shock after getting picked up so easily by the silver haired woman. "They rely on their comrades to bring them back from despair so they can fight to honor that said loved one they have loss!" Najenda responded dropping Lubbock to the ground with a thud and wiping her tears of anger away.

"So what are you going to do Shirogane or should I should I refer to you as, "Nakata" are you going to rely on me and your comrades or just make face and dishonor your family the choice is yours." As she turned away towards the door she heard his answer. "Lubbock" Lubbock said under his breath. "What was that?" Najenda turned around.

"I said call me Lubbock, my brothers' use to call me by my middle name they all told me it stood for "Enlightened One" if you believe it." "Pfft...hahahaha, Your right I don't believe it hahahahaha." Najenda tearfully laughed. "Hey it's not funny it's just the way my family naming system worked okay." Lubbock booed.

"Hahaha, Sorry, I'm sorry." Najenda apologized wiping away her tears of laughter, "So Lubbock huh" "Yea, fresh start, new name." Lubbock answered with a smirk.

"Well I like it fits you and sounds cute." Najenda answered back with a big smile. "Cute?" Lubbock replied with a blush painted on his face. "Yea why you don't think so, I may shorten it to just Lubbo make it easier on me." Najenda replied back.

"Fine by me General do as you like." looking away from her the same blush still painted on his face. "Call me Najenda , Lubbock we've known each other for awhile we should already be on first name basis already right?" Najenda answered. "Seems fair to me...Miss Najenda." He returned with a smile and slight blush.

*END FLASHBACK

" _After that he went from being a lone wolf to the most trustful and noble of the troops and also brought hope within the army whenever he helped in battle. He also became one hell of medic after all the injuries he received taking blows for others and risking his own to save others but be able to survive to fight another day." Najenda thought._

"I owe her a lot on this one. No wonder I fell in love with her, she brought me out of the darkness within myself when no one else could and even cried for me when she could. I can say one thing Miss Najenda could throw one hell of right hook to knock a guy of his funk." Dated Nov. 28 XXXX. As Najenda read the final line of the entry she decide it was time for another break.

As she stood up from the desk, and stretched her way toward the open window, and stared out to the night's sky. Though the last entry had her wondering if Lubbo had the same resolution to protect his current teammates like he did in his days in the army. They only way to find out was in the journal she couldn't wait to read more.

* * *

 **A/N: *Facedesk* There's chapter II**

Please keep leaving Howlin' reviews for motivation purposes and share with friends!

Till we meet again Fenrirwulf Ooooooooooout! (to make Chapter Tre!)

 **(1) Nakata - Used a Chinese Dragon Name generator for the color Green as a reference. As you know for Lubbock's main weapon the Cross Tails' wires were made with fur of an unknown Dragon Danger beast . if you look it up it looks like a Chinese dragon**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

 **Hey readers if your wondering about the next chapter it is coming soon, just haven't had enough time to finish it yet but believe me its coming.**

 **Plus when you are trying create character backstories its really hard to do and had to rewatch the anime to get it just right or at least in the general direction.**  
 **So many feels :(**

 **Just to let you know, I am not gonna abandon this fanfic, that's just not my style, plus it would let you guys down that I couldnt keep up the task at hand.**

 **But please be patient with me and I'll have chapter 3 up in no time. Just to make it more interesting is gonna be in 2 Pts.**

 **Can't wait to share this with you guys!**

 **Keep leaving me howlin! Reviews and spread the word around about this fanfic would like to have a few more readers XD**

 **Until next time Fenrirwulf Ouuuuuuuuuut!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back everyone :)**

 **But seriously, Sorry for the delay folks :(  
**

 **Really, thankful for the incoming reviews keep it up guys! Really helps me stay motivated!  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Here's Chapter 3  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru! belongs to Takahiro & Tetsuya Tashiro**

* * *

Kill The Profiles (Part 1)

( _thoughts_ )  
("speech")

From where we last left off...

* _"I owe her a lot on this one. No wonder I fell in love with her, she brought me out of the darkness within myself when no one else could and even cried for me when she could. I can say one thing Miss Najenda could throw one hell of right hook to knock a guy of his funk." Dated Nov. 28 XXXX. As Najenda read the final line of the entry she decide it was time for another break._  
 _As she stood up from the desk, and stretched her way toward the open window, and stared out to the night's sky. Though the last entry had her wondering if Lubbo had the same resolution to protect his current teammates like he did in his days in the army. They only way to find out was in the journal she couldn't wait to read more_.*

As Najenda settled back into her seat and turned to the page in the journal, just as she thought there was a section about the members of night raid and missions accomplishments as added as well. Each section contain information on each team member form birthdays, blood type, anything that seem reliable in order to help out the team.

Najenda wasn't surprised at how organized and efficient the information was setup. She always knew he was a neat freak and always had to have order in his files whenever he had to turn in his reports from their empire days. As for Najenda she usually tried to keep things neat but due to being a general and always on call for battle she never could keep up with the work load. Usually it was Lubbock who was in charge of the filing and keeping things organized.

Returning back to the journal, after her of reminisce of the past, The first member of Night Raid who is stated is _Leone Reyes_ _Age: 24 Blood: O, Born and raised in an orphanage in the slums of the Capital. Leone worked her whole childhood in a massage parlor which was also connected to the orphanage. One thing about Leone that stood out from the rest was her fierce loyalty to her friends. She always stood up for the people but mostly the women and children of the slums if some rich nobles decide to be less than fortunate to help or be courteous to them._

 _She made a vow to make who ever caused her friends harm, pain, or even death to make them pay 100-fold whether it was stealing all of their riches to the point of living on the streets themselves or getting them arrested on false charges against another person in high society but the main point where she knew she would have her utter revenge which is how she caught Night Raid's eye was of course murder._

As she read, Leone's section of the journal, she remembered that it was Lubbock and herself who found her after she stole his sack of money after he just finished his recon in the empire while serving as his disguise as a librarian. After he went after her on a cat and mouse chase that lasted the whole day, Leone was about to escape but it was Najenda who took her down first. Seeing her wit and skill Najenda offered Leone a chance to really help the people of the slums out where they could live better lives after the revolution. Just like that Leone became the first member of Night Raid.

As Najenda continued reading, she noticed a small note to the side of the section mentioning Leone. Taking time to read the little script Najenda's eyes narrowed as she read it _"How lucky am I to be a man! Thank you Buddha for blessing me for this wide opportunity of greatness, all I can say is this new chick is H-O-T! Cute, funny, big- chested bigger than Miss Najenda's no doubt. But how does that even happen?! Oh well glad to have someone I can actually befriend like a sister, plus having a drinking buddy for games and such, but I seriously hate losing to her. I know I'll get her back by creeping on her at the hot springs. Nothing like that to get her to stop making fun of me and also get a sneak peek at some goods, hahahahahaha_...As Najenda read on the small rant about Leone in Lubbock's mindset. A few vein throbs appeared above her eyebrow as well as a large sized spiderweb crack was formed in the wall in front of her. In Najenda's mindset she was pissed off, "W _hat does he mean by her chest is bigger than mine, Lubbock when you get back here we are going to have a nice looooooong chat about this you can bet on it!_ * clenching her fists and cracking her knuckles while a red wildfire like aura surrounded her.

Trying to calm her self down after her little episode of how Lubbock compared her to their comrade, she went on the see who was on the next page of the journal, to who she was going to read about next. At the top of the page read _Bulat K_ _outetsu Age: 26 Blood: O, Born into a high status military family, His father was a General Commanding officer while his older brother was a Lieutenant in another sector of the Empire._

After two years of training himself, he went on to learn martial arts from "The strongest of all time" and wielder of the sword-teigu Incursio, Master Gensei of the Imperial Army. After training with Gensei for only a few months, Bulat became one of the strongest officers in his class. After countless battles on the front-lines and recommendations due to his cool and calm attitude on and off the battlefield, Bulat became a high-ranking Imperial Officer who became famous and gained the nickname 100 Man-Slayer Bulat.

 _Though Bulat himself didn't care for the glory or his new rank, the only thing he cared for was the merit of protecting his fellow man and doing what was right which made his family proud of what he has accomplished. Sadly that didn't last for long. After, getting a letter from his commanding officer, grief befallen him. Reading that his mother was killed during a home raid while his father and brother had fled the Empire and were killed on sight due to being traitors. Bulat couldn't believe what he just read though he kept his cool during missions when he had time to himself he would cry for his fallen family. Though one thing kept coming to him why would his father and brother betray the Empire it just didn't make sense to him. Sooner he would learn what the Empire was really like in the shadows._

 _After many missions and battles Bulat was transferred to the battalion under the jurisdiction of the General Liver, who instead of giving in to bribes believed in merit which showed how much he cared for the lives of his men. Which Bulat thought was valiant and gracious but soon that all came to an end during the war with against the South Lands. In which General Liver was falsely accused of crimes due to him not giving in to Prime Minister Honest's bribes. Bulat felt disgusted at how the Empire cared more about bribery than merit regardless of how much he worked for it. Soon enough he decided to leave the Empire for the Revolutionary Army and eventually to its subsidiary, Night Raid.  
_

As Najenda read on she started to reminisce about the time Lubbock and herself first met Bulat, which took place during a training and strategy meeting at the Revolutionary army's main headquarters. Luckily, Lubbock wrote about in the journal as well, stating " _Well this should be an interesting day, while Miss Najenda attends that boring strategy meeting I can some fun with the ladies here."_ Tick marks started to appear on Najenda as she read about his plan to get the nurses attention. " _This is going to be a piece of cake, all I have to do is act weak in front these other soldiers though I already know I'm the best around no one can defeat me I'm too smart for these guys. (Hahahaha)._

As Najenda read she found out how much of a scam artist Lubbock can be starting fights easily with his mind games then, taking out each soldier he faced without any difficulty. " _Well let's see I've taken on nearly everyone here except the big guy with the pompadour, seriously where does he think he is in the 70s, but its strange I think I've seen him from somewhere before."_ As Najenda recalled after Lubbock made fun of the other soldiers and the said big man's hair style. All the commanders heard was a wail, and running out of their meeting seeing Lubbock sent flying with one punch through the training grounds. Hearing the commotion herself, Najenda found a knockout Lubbock in a shed and one man standing over him, "Well well well if isn't ex-Lieutenant general Bulat or should I say 100-Man Slayer Bulat." Najenda exclaimed walking up the the two men. "General Najenda, it's been a while hasn't it." Bulat responded by saluting his commanding officer.

Eyes popping open after hearing the former's name, "WAIT A MINUTE!, DID YOU JUST SAY 100-MAN SLAYER BULAT!" Lubbock awoke with a black eye and blood dripping from his head and mouth. "Yes I did Lubbo how could you not recognize him since you two went to the same training camp." Najenda answered, "NO WAY! the Bulat I remember had a shaggy hairstyle and always kept his cool in the eyes of his enemies and fellow soldiers." Lubbock yelled back pointing at Bulat in the process. "Well it's been awhile since those times Lubbo I made a new change and found more about my self." After hearing what Bulat went through and how he came to be in the Revolutionary army, Lubbock apologized about his comments before and shook hand with his former teammate additionally winning Bulat's trust and friendship back. " _Its great to see Bulat after all these years but I've got to say life was not that easy for him. I do know one thing if he can make it into Night Raid his strength would greatly be appreciated. Only thing he needs to know is not get so close to Miss Najenda rthat place is reserved for me and me alone, Luckily, this wouldn't be a problem since he has other interests on his mind."_

As Najenda finished off with Bulat's passage it brought a frown to her face, remembering its been months since their fellow comrade had been killed in battle worst at was at the hands of his old collegue; Liver. For the most part Bulat passed away with a smile on his face knowing that he didn't die in vain. As Tatsumi has finally stepped up and took the helm as Night Raid's Vanguard replacing Bulat and honoring his fallen "brother's" memory.

Feeling slightly tired she close the journal and returned it to its rightful place where it belonged, knowing to come back the next night to finish what she had started. Yawning once more she close the door to Lubbock's room carefully not to wake the others in the progress. Hoping to learn more tomorrow night she really wanted to know how Lubbock felt about the rest of his comrades and of course know more about how he really feels about her.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY!**

 **Took me 3 months or more I don't really remember but currently working on Chapter 4 with how Najenda and Lubbock met Sheele, Mine, and Akame**

 **That will call the end to this miniseries I started**

 **Funny how I thought this was gonna be a short fanfic but doesn't seem its gonna be that way hahahahaha oh well**

 **Please Leave a HOWLIN' Review and until Til next time!**


End file.
